When The Sky Falls
by extravagantmoon
Summary: Sakura ran away from Konoha when she was younger. Now, six years later, what happens when she decides to explore the world for the first time? title is subject to change, i just pulled that one out of thin air...fic doesn't follow anime
1. Prologue

I wobbled slightly as I balanced on the thin branch, but I didn't wait to regain my balance. I pushed off and leaped for the next branch, retreating farther into the dark forest. The slight pulses of the men behind me quickly faded to nothing as they lost my path and retreated back to the village. This fact, though relieving me of stress, was ignored as I continued fleeing from the village.

I sighed sadly, wishing I could go back to the village. I wanted to curl up in bed with my three brothers and mother like the old times, but I couldn't. my eldest brother, who I can hardly remember now, left our village when he was very young, I was only two at the time. My second oldest brother died on a mission, his first mission, as a jonin. My last brother, who happened to be my twin, was taken by the village elders when my mother died from a bad illness that was sweeping through the village at the time.

So here I am, eleven years old, fleeing form my home. I didn't want to be an orphan that no one liked, the orphan that everyone teased. People made fun of my slightly wavy waist length pink hair. My bright green eyes were odd to the villagers, most of them having either brown or black eyes, very rarely did they have blue eyes. I was paler than all the other villagers, most of them being tan. My larger than average forehead was also an easy target for them to hit, no pun intended. And I was an orphan. So, the only logical thing I had come up with was to run.

I looked around me as I finally decided to stop, crouching down on a small branch. The village was far behind me now, I knew not to return on the path I had just come upon. To my left the forest grew denser. To my right, the forest was the same. In front of me, the forest seemed as if it grew lighter. Looking at my options once more, I shrugged to myself before heading forward. It seemed to be the only reasonable direction to go.

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me what you guys think! Alright, now I know this is short, but it's the first chapter and a prologue. I will update next Saturday, as long as I have at least one review, I have the first five chapters done already and I will update every Saturday as long as I get at least one review after every update! So, I hope people are interested in this story. Stay tuned for the second chapter of, When The Sky Falls!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Only the plot.**


	2. Chapter 1

After three days of slow traveling I arrived in a small civilian town. There were no shinobi, only average civilians going about their days. I took an entire extra day to gather the courage to actually walk into the village. I was nervous to see if these people would also mock me.

I was assaulted almost immediately by a young boy when I entered the village. He was a little taller than me, I assumed he was maybe eleven-thirteen years old. He had neon green hair with darker and lighter highlights streaking through it. He was tan, the same skin tone as the people of my old village, Konoha, maybe even darker. His eyes were an interesting mix of green and blue and very pale. His teeth were bright white. Judging form his clothes, he was a middle class civilian of this village.

"Hello little miss, my name is Adrian White." I tilted my head slightly at the odd name. it did not sound as if he was from this land. "And who might you be?"

"Sakura." I answered simply, still wary of his intensions. But he didn't seem to be so mean, maybe he was nice. I watched as he tilted his head slightly before he smiled brightly at me and grabbed my hand. I kept my focus on our linked hands, even as he began speaking.

"Come to my home with me, my mother would love to meet you! That is okay, right?" I nodded slightly, not really listening to what he was saying. I stumbled after him as he began walking, still not able to look away from our hands.

No has held my hand like this since mommy died. Madoka, my twin, refused to be anywhere near me, I was almost the exact replica of my mother, except all of her features were much darker. And her eyes were brown. But I held all of her main features.

While I'm off in my own thoughts and Adrian seems content with dragging me through the village at the moment, let me tell you of family, which really only consists of my eldest brother and my twin. Madoka has my mothers light brown eyes. Apparently, he gets everything else from my father. He has dark blonde hair and pale skin, though it is still a few shades darker than my skin. Apparently, my father had the same hair and skin, but his eyes were the same bright green as my eyes.

Madoka was a very rambunctious child, like most eleven year old boys. He had many friends, but none of them knew that I was his sister. He would be teased if they knew. I remember when we used to be close with each other. He wouldn't hang out with me in public, but when we were at home we would be inseparable. But now we hardly saw each other.

I don't remember my eldest brother, he was fourteen when I was born, so he was sixteen, almost seventeen, when he left. My mother refused to tell me his name, she told me and Madoka that he was a monster. He was the one who killed my father. She also refused to tell us what he looked like. But our other brother, Keiji, told us all about him.

His name was apparently Hitoshi, but he never liked the name. he always went by Pein, he never told anyone why, he just demanded it. He had bright orange hair and grey eyes. He was the only one close to my skin tone, though he was still tanner than me. He was quiet and he was usually away to Amegakure. He always requested missions near there. Soon after telling us about Hitoshi a.k.a. Pein, Keiji went on his first jonin mission where he died.

I was snapped from my thoughts as I ran into Adrian's back. He glanced back briefly before motioning me to look in front of us. I looked to see a tall, gorgeous woman. Her hair was dark green and her eyes were bright orange. She was very dark, darker than anyone I had ever seen. But she was beautiful. I looked back to Adrian, silently asking who she was.

"This is my mother, Lissette. Mother, this is Sakura, my new friend." My head snapped over to him, my eyes wide. Friend? He wants to be my friend? I smiled widely as I looked back to his mother.

"Where are you from Sakura-chan?"

"A village near here, but that place is no longer important to me, it was never a home to me. I'n looking for a new home now…" Adrian and his mother looked at each other, a look that I could not identify passing between them. Adrian began talking.

"Would you like to live with me and my mother? You'll have to deal with my little sisters also, but it would be a new home." I smiled widely and nodded my head quickly and answered.

"Yes, yes I would love with you! I can work, so you don't have to worry about me being a nuisance!" Lissette gave a loud, yet kind, laugh.

"Sakura-chan, you have no need to work. I would be glad to have another child to take care of. From here on out, I will think of you as my daughter. I'm positive my husband will think the same." before she could say anymore, I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly before hugging me back. I felt Adrian wrap his arms around both me and his mother. I sighed happily, surprised at how easy it was to find a new family.


	3. Chapter 2

_*6 years later*_

I fell down onto the soft grass with a huff of exhaustion, the green haired boy fell down beside me. We closed our eyes and allowed the sun to warm our skin. I closed my eyes in content, a gentle breeze swaying the long grass we laid in. I had been living here for six years now with Adrian and his family. They really did accept me. And the funny thing was, all of them had oddly colored hair, so I fit in. The only difference between me and them was that they were dark, very dark.

Adrian's father, Culmba, was darkest of them all, he was so dark, almost black. His eyes were golden, like a cat's, or maybe a snakes. He had long hair in tight, skinny braids that reached his waist. It was the purest black I had ever seen. It seemed to reflect an almost silver light. He was so odd, but compelling in an interesting way.

The youngest of their children, the twins, were lighter than the rest of them. Mayla had bright orange hair with natural crimson red highlights. Kayla had bright red hair with natural orange streaks. They each had a green eye and a black eye. I believe, from the research I've done as a medic, that they came from the same egg.

Their last child didn't like me as much as the others, though I believe she at least valued me as a family friend. Rhiana was tall and dark, darker than her mother. She also had the black hair of her father. She had a strange accent. Maybe she was raised wherever her parents were originally from…

I had also grown. My hair was as pink as ever, and it was a little bit more wavy. It now reached a little below my hips. My bangs were slightly angled over the left side of my face and were fairly long. My eyes were still bright green and my lashes were longer. I was still just as pale as before. But I was still short, hardly three inches over five feet. Adrian always teased me about that, though in a loving manner.

Speaking over Adrian, I looked over to him, whom was laying beside me in the grass after our intense training session. I hadn't told him, not yet. I wanted to explore the world, but I was afraid of his reaction. He had been alright to train as a ninja, but I wasn't sure if he actually wanted to leave his village, his family.

He turned to face me before smiling widely, his teeth as bright as ever. I smiled back at him, weakly. His smile slowly disappeared and he sat up and faced me, sitting on his knees. I slowly raised myself and crossed my legs as I faced him. He leaned forward slightly and put a hand on both of my shoulders before he spoke.

"Saku-chan, what's wrong? Tell me, now." His eyes hardened, ready to fight me for my answer. I sighed, knowing I wasn't ready to tell him but that I had no choice. I looked up into his eyes, sad. His eyes softened slightly.

"Adi-kun, I'm leaving the village, I want to see the world."

"What? No! you can't go! What will we do with out you?" He leaned forward, our noses nearly touching, and lowered his voice to where I had to strain to hear it. "What will _I_ do without you?" MY shoulders fell. I should have known he would do this, I always have been a soft person. But no, not this time. My shoulders tensed and my eyes hardened as I met Adrian's eyes straight on.

"No Adrian, I'm going. I still have a brother out there, some where. And whether you come with me or not, and whether he wants me or not, I'm going out to find him. I plan on coming back, but I'm going!" We stared each other in the eye, his hands still on my shoulders and my hands fisting together strands of grass.

Finally, he sighed and nodded. I didn't move, not knowing what he was nodding at. He looked me in the eyes again and nodded once more. I gulped, slightly, and continued to watch and wait.

"Fine, you win. We'll leave. But you're telling mom and dad. I don't want to get yelled at." I finally relented in my stare and smiled happily, my eyes crinkling shut in happiness. He smiled slightly and pulled me to him, hugging me. I hugged him tightly before standing and running to the edge of the training ground, a random field we had picked out years ago. I stopped and turned to face him, he was still kneeling on the ground where I left him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" He smiled and stood, running after me. I smiled happily as I took off through the forest, my pink hair flowing behind me. I laughed gleefully as we raced home.

-(.)-

I turned to my side slightly as I hoisted my back higher onto my shoulders, a nervous tick I was creating. Adrian seemed perfectly calm, smiling lazily as his bag hung low on his shoulders. He seemed to notice my staring as he turned to face me. I took comfort from his calm eyes. I looked back to the forest.

It would be the first time since I left home that I would be leaving the village. I only hoped that I could find my brother and he would accept me. He was all I had left, Madoka would never accept me into his life. I glanced over at Adrian. He would accept me, he would always be in my life. I smiled to myself and walked forward.

Three steps until I'm out of the village boundary's.

I gulped nervously as I continued walking. I could feel Adrian's presence behind me. It was the only thing keeping me from running home to my mother's arms(Lissette's arms)and staying there forever. I'm not sure I can do this. I was so disappointed last time. People didn't like me before, they only accepted me here because odd just like them.

Two steps until I'm out of the village boundary's.

My breathing quickened and, in the back of my mind, I was scared that I as about to pass out. My heart was beating wildly and I reached a hand up to cover it. Almost as if I was trying to hold it in, but I knew that was ridiculous. I was seventeen years old and I had been studying as a medic from the books the traders brought in for me. There was no way my heart could burst from my chest.

One step until I'm out of the village boundary's.

My previous thoughts were lost as my heart rate doubled in speed. I knew this was starting to become unhealthy. I needed to calm down. I felt Adrian's hand slip into mine. I looked up at him as we paused before that last step. He was breathing almost as fast as myself. I could see on the side of his skin, because of my heightened eyesight, the pulse of his heart. I took a deep breath and looked down to my feet, which were standing in front of the imaginary line. I lifted my foot.

I smiled a moment later as I walked over the imaginary line, Adrian by my side. I smiled happily up at him before letting go of his hand and leaping into a tree before taking off, him right beside me.

-(.)-

**A/N: Hey, I know this is, like, two hours late, but I was picking my friend up from the hospital. It's saphirebutterfly (Alex), she got really sick while her mom and step dad were on their honeymoon and I've been taking care of her. So that's why she hasn't been updating. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**


	4. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks now since we had left the village. Adrian was enjoying himself, especially when we were hunting. He loved to hunt, claiming that he was indeed man enough to kill a large animal and remain uninjured. I was our navigator, seeing as I was the only one who had been away from the village before. Not that I was ever going to admit it, but I had no idea where we were, so I had to act confident, leading the way through the forest. My thoughts were destroyed as Adrian jumped beside me.

"Saku-chan, what's wrong?" I tilted my head as I looked up at him from my crouched position on the tree branch. I smiled as he sat down beside me, attempting to not let him in on the secret of me being lost.

"Nothing, just trying to deci-" Our heads snapped to our left as large flares of chakra registered to us. We had no need to look or speak to each other as we sped off in the direction. He was curious to meet other shinobi and I was curious to see if my brother was there, he would be seventeen, like me.

We were there only moments later, looking down to the scene below us as we masked our chakra as good as possible. There twelve people total, three females and nine males. Four of the twelve were missing nin, this told to us by there hitea-ate's. Two of them were from sound, I believe I remember the symbol from one of my academy books. The last six were from my old home, the three females from this village, Konoha.

The first of the sound nin had whitish grayish hair held in a slightly long(for a male) and spiky ponytail. His round glasses reflected the sun and his mouth was set in a smirk as he watched the others fight and yell. The other sound nin, most likely his companion, was laughing, his mouth and golden eyes still seeming to hold the evil smirk. His skin was pale, almost a white and grey mix in color. He had purple marks over each eyes. His hair was long and black and his bandaged arms hung limply and useless to his sides.

The missing nin, who all wore black cloaks with red clouds, stood off to the side, waiting for the moment to strike, though one was standing in the midst of the squabbling shinobi. His hair was long and black, held in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. Though I could not see his face, I could tell he was pale. The others of his group were hidden by wide straw hats, though one was incredibly tall and had a large, wrapped sword on his back.

The first female was tanned and had her light blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes were nervous as she watched the others yell. The next had brown hair in two buns, she, too, was tan. Her brown eyes were angry as she stood by the last females side, whom was shaking slightly from fear, I believe. Her hair was long and black with a blue tint. Her eyes were pale and she was paler than her companions, though she was still tan. She wore a large jacket and was huddled slightly behind the brown haired girl as she watched the blonde boy yelling.

The blonde boy, who was, by far, the most tan, was yelling as his fists shook. The odd looking sound nin only laughed. The boy had blue eyes The boy by his side was looking, or glaring, at the black haired cloaked male. His hair was black and spiked, like a chickens butt…his eyes were glowing red and he was pale, almost as pale as me and the cloaked male. The last person in the clearing was a red haired boy who had a large gourd on his back. He was also tan.

I looked to Adrian as he finished up observing the others also. He locked gazes with me and I couldn't help the slight sigh that escaped. I didn't see as one of the cloaked figures below us glanced up at us before speaking to his companions. Adrian only grinned at me, oblivious to all as he began speaking. I nearly hit my head at it all, we were going to be discovered.

"Saku-chan, look at them! Aren't they amazing?" I sighed before answering.

"Adrian, what did I tell you about meeting others?" He looked confused only for a moment before he seemed to realize what I was talking about. He froze in slight horror as I sighed. We both looked down to the clearing. For the most part, it seemed as if we had been ignored, though four of the shinobi were missing. Two cloaked figures, the red head form the Konoha shinobi, and the silver head from Sound. I looked behind us as a chakra was flared.

It was the red head. His cold jade eyes watched us as continued crouching. I gulped and prepared to fight, though Adrian stood first and glared at him. The red head shifted his gaze to him and waited for him to speak. I jumped slightly as I saw the two cloaked figured standing next to me, close enough to reach out and touch. The silver head no where in sight. I turned back to the red head and Adrian.

"Hey, who are you?" Amazing, real eloquent Adrian. I glared slightly up at him. The red head spoke.

"Who I am is none of your business. What you need to worry about is if you will make it away from here with your girlfriend. Alive." I glared slightly as I stood up, my large temper making itself known. He didn't have the chance to turn before I had punched him with a chakra enhanced punch, sending him flying through the air and four trees before he stopped.

"Damn it, don't you DARE call me his girlfriend! He is like a brother, nothing more. Now, my _friend_ asked you a simple question. Who. Are. You?" I attempted to keep my voice calm, but I couldn't help the slight quiver of anger. The people in our village used to always tease us about being a couple, it was something that bothered us immensely. Adrian smiled over at me before he glared as another Konoha shinobi leaped up to join the red head, whom I realized upon closer examination was from Sand. I looked to the second Konoha shinobi, the blonde girl.

"Just who do you think you are? How dare you attack the Kazekage of Sand?" She turned from us to look at the red head. "Gaara, are you ok?" He glared at her as he jumped forward cautiously, before he spoke.

"Yamanaka-san, I kindly ask you to leave and rejoin the others, they require your assistance more than myself." He dismissed her with a cold look before looking back at us. She huffed and glared slightly at him before leaping away back to her friends. "Now, who are you?" I was still slightly surprised that he was ignoring the two cloaked figures beside me, paying them no mind. I wonder why…I was snapped form my mental curiosity and questioning as Adrian spoke up.

"My name is Adrian White, this is my friend, Sakura Haruno." The red heads eyes widened slightly as his head snapped to look at me. One of the cloaked figures also turned to look at me, though I could not see his expression to know what he was thinking.

"Sakura Haruno, brother to Hitoshi Haruno, otherwise known as Pein?" I nodded, slightly nervous. What's going on? The cloaked figure looking at me stepped forward. I turned, or at least tried. His hand left my neck and caught me as I fell, my vision quickly turning black. The last thing I heard was Adrian's outraged yelling before he too, I assume, was knocked out.

-(.)-

**A/N: I know, I gave you guys a cliff hanger, you'll know what's going on next Saturday though! As long as I get a review! Oh, and if any of you have any questions, just leave a review and I'll answer it on my profile, which I will try to update whenever a review is left.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**


	5. Chapter 4

I groaned as I slowly sat up, my head pounding and my neck aching. Everything was dark, but I knew I was in the forest. The wind was slightly blowing against me, the trees swayed around me. I could hear the animals of the night running through the foliage. The grass I was laying on was damp, seeping through my clothes. I heard the rustling of clothes to my right and turned to see who it was, though all I saw was a silhouette. Yet, even in the dark, I could see his bright hair and his overly white teeth as he spoke to me.

"Saku-chan, what's going on?" I looked around us again, trying to figure out where we were before I answered.

"I'm not sure. Do you know what happened after they knocked me out?"

"Yeah, I attacked the one who attacked you. He hit back and I blacked out slightly when I hit a tree. When I regained movement and consciousness I gave chase to them. The tall one and the one with black hair-"

"Wait, who are you talking about."

"Huh? Oh, the cloaked ones. Anyways, the Konoha people also followed and I joined them as we fought them. I was hit and before I blacked out I dragged you over here. It seems they didn't find us." He grinned at me, proud of himself. I smiled and shook my head, amused by his happy attitude. I looked over to my left, wondering if I could see anything, only to jump slightly in shock. I scooted as close as possible to Adrian as the figure quietly rose to his knees.

"What do you want?" I glared angrily up at the red haired man. He looked similar to the Konoha(Sand, I reminded myself)shinobi, but he looked older. Much taller, and his eyes were brown. And he had that cloak. I tensed, Adrian's hand protectively resting on my shoulder, and waited for the man's answer.

"Haruno-san, you will accompany me and my companions back to our base. Is this understood?" Adrian answered first.

"How dare you order her! I'll-"

"Quiet boy." He turned back to face me. "Now, as I said, Haruno-san. Am I understood?" I stood and pushed Adrian over and walked over to the now standing red head, who was nearly a foot taller than me.

"Sir, while I understand what you want, it doesn't mean I will comply with your wishes." he remained clam as he considered me before nodding slightly and answering me.

"And I'm sure you also understand that I cannot simply let you go." I nodded as an answer and slipped into the fighting position I had adopted when I was sparring Adrian. The red head simply waited for me to attack. But just as I prepared to leap into battle, someone spoke up.

"Sasori-sama, hurry it up, Itachi's about to kill-hey, who are they?" The man was tall and had long blonde hair in a high ponytail. He had blue eyes and was tan, almost like the blonde girl from Konoha. I turned back to the red head in front of me as Adrian pressed his back to mine and faced the blonde.

"Deidara, take the boy. The girl is mine." I glared at him, and without further delay, attacked.

He seemed almost surprised as my fist landed in his gut and he went flying back. I was after him before he even crashed through the first tree. He attempted to catch my foot, but realized quickly that it was futile as he was once more thrown the other direction from my chakra enhanced kick. I turned to face him.

Adrian and the blonde were already far from sight, I could faintly hear their fighting in the background, along with flares of chakra every now and then as I stared the red head down. He looked calmly back at me, not an injury to be seen. I scrunched my eyes slightly in confusion. He should have at least had a broken limb or two!

"You seem confused. Tell me, what troubles you?" He kept his emotionless mask, though he looked amused at my frustrated expression.

"You should be hurt. What's with you?" I didn't expect him to tell me. I mean, why would anyone tell his enemy his secret? But he answered me politely as he began to unbutton his cloak and pull his shirt away from the left side of his chest.

"I am a puppet, I replaced my body with that of a puppets. This," He indicated an add spot in his chest that looked like a container stuffed in his chest. I gasped in slight horror as I looked back into his emotionless face. "is my heart." I immediately shut my mouth and shot forward to attack, aiming straight to his heart. He waited for me to get to him.

A moment of wrestling, hitting, biting, and scratching, I was laying beneath him as he straddled my waist and pinned my arms to my sides, cloak hanging from his shoulders. I glared up at him and blew a strand of hair from my face.

"Haruno-san, listen to me." I glared angrily at him, tempted to spit in his face, but I withheld. Something in his expression told me that what he was going to say would be important. I nodded slowly up at him. "I know your brother. He is my leader." My eyes widened.

"M-my brother became a leader of a missing nin organization? B-b-but, Madoka didn't even want to be a shinobi when I ran away!" Now the red head looked confused. I didn't register this was the first emotion he allowed to actually show clearly on his face.

"Madoka?…who is….oh, no. Hitoshi, I'm speaking of Hitoshi. Your eldest brother." My eyes widened and I looked up at the red headed puppet above me hopefully.

"You know Hitoshi? What is he like? Is he nice?" He cut me off as he let go of my wrists, leaning back to sit fully on my waist. I would have struggled and demanded he get off if I wasn't preoccupied with meeting my brother.

"Hitoshi, who goes by Pein, is my leader. I am not well acquainted with him, he does not associate himself with us too much. I'm not sure if he is nice. Now, you will come with us. I would like to be allowed a break, and I believe if I bring you to him he will reward me with a break. Do you understand?"

I paused in my answer, contemplating_. Did I really want to meet my brother? Mommy said he was a monster, that he killed daddy. And, judging from the sheer coincidence that Keiji died right after telling me and Madoka of him, he may have killed Keiji too. But…_I looked up into the eyes of the red head. He was waiting for my answer. _But he hasn't killed me, or Madoka. Maybe…maybe he would accept me into his life. Maybe he would want to be my brother again! Maybe he would actually like me!_ I looked back into his eyes and answered.

"I understand you completely, Sasori-san. And I will only comply with your demand on one condition." He raised a brow.

"And what would that be, Haruno-san?" I smiled slightly up at him.

"Adrian is coming with me, he's also my brother." I smirked challengingly as Sasori grimaced slightly, probably imagining the reaction of his leader, before nodding and getting off me. He held out a hand and helped me onto my feet.

"Well, shall we go find your 'brother' and Deidara?" I smiled and nodded as I followed him into the forest.

-(.)-

**A/N: Ok, so I hoped you guys liked this. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! And I'll update the next chapter next Saturday when I get one review. So review people!**

**Oh, and for my story, 'Someone To Tell My Troubles Too', I need more characters. So, if you want to have a character based off of you, send me a message with a description of your character. I want name, gender, personality, appearance, fears, dreams, etc…**

**Anyways, I hoped everyone enjoyed this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**


End file.
